cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Aligned States
Founded by angry patriots, New Aligned States sought seccesion from the Union of the United States of America, due to their desire to no longer be a world empire, but instead, to return to the principles of their founding fathers. The people of NAS are hard tumultous people who have a great appreciation for music and the arts, among many other "simple pleasures". They are often referred to as the Nation of Beer, as the citizens of New Aligned States incorporate beer into their daily lives. The leader of this proud nation is High Chancellor: John Warbuck. The Unofficial History of New Aligned States The Early Beginnings of Beertopia: The story of New Aligned States is as much a story of tragedy as it is a story of hope and prosperity. Before the revolution, New Aligned States would be referred to as "Illinois" and was part of the United States federal government. After the terrorist attack on Mount Rushmore, the United States government began to repeal civil liberties in their crusade against terror. John Warbuck, a simple bartender who typically minded his own business, poured people their drinks, and planned to be married, had no idea the impact he would have on the fate of a nation. After his fiance was killed in the cross fire of a gunfight between US Homeland Security agents and a black listed "agent of corruption" who had supposedly said the president was a whore, John Warbuck went on his own crusade. The "agent of corruption" was shot on sight for voicing his disapproval with the president, and John Warbuck's fiance was dead simply for walking home that night. Neither of the victims were armed. That night, the cry for justice and independence was given a new voice. "Our own declaration of independence tells us we should do this after we have another beer," John Warbuck was known to say at underground rallies that were organized to declare Illinois's secession from the Union. Within months, Illinois had formed it's own volunteer army, and declared itself to be a Sovereign Nation, free from the United States Empire. For the United States, however, it wasn't that simple. The United States declared war on the new Sovereign Nation- Beertopia, with the message that they could only leave the Union in bodybags. Despite receiving gracious aid from Canada, the rebellion was crushed in almost every battle against the US forces, and they were pushed back to a barn in a city named Decatur. With low morale, a lack of food, and a harsh winter on it's way, all seemed lost for the new Beertopia. The Battle of the Barn The Battle of the Barn was the turning point in Beertopia's fight for freedom. It began on any normal day throughout the United States, the Beertopians were seen as arrogant and ineffective against the might of the US Military. But soon all that changed, with almost 90 perecent of US Military forces in the Middle East, the Beertopians began their uprising. Without warning cities throughout America were in turmoil, civil chaos engulfed the streets and citizens were unable to do anything as homes and buildings began to get ravaged. The President of the United States, President John McCain, as soon as the uprising began, he didn't realise that the Beertopians were such a threat, he federalised the Nation Guard knowing that a majority of the military was no longer in the country. Within the next three days the Beertopians were pushed back, they began fleeing into their homes and back into the barns, hence the name of the battle itself. The military had them on the ropes until their leader, John Warbuck, began to push back the American Forces, with a little help from German Air Forces as they began to bomb strategic US Military Commands. From being driven back to the barn, John Warbuck gave a fierce battle cry, and after ammunition had been nearly depleted, found a sledgehammer on the side of the barn that he proceeded to beat over 100 people to death with. What is now known as "The Hammer of Freedom" was held high by John Warbuck after US forces withdrew from the battlefield, to chants of "You can't stop the hammer! Hail to the Hammer!" The same hammer is in display in the NAS capital's memorial museum. Soon the United States was forced into almost nothing left but a few military brigades throughout the entire nation, and President McCain with much hesitation, signed the unconditional surrender of the United States of America. On that very same day, John Warbuck headed back to where he came from, and proclaimed the land and surrounding enviorments the nation of Beertopia. Citizens gathered around and celebrated at the amazing victory that no one but John Warbuck himself saw on this very day. Story Behind the Nation Anthem It was 2 years prior to WWIII, the war that would split the world into over 30,000 countries in the aftermath to follow. New Aligned States was still fighting for their right to be their own governed body, and the fight was not going well. The majority of the rebels would mount their last stand on a farm in Decatur. Their fearless general, John Warbuck gave an enthralling battle speech and they marched onto the battlefield against the well trained United States army. After being pinned down from fire, it appeared as though all was lost, when suddenly, air support arrived from NAS's new ally, Germany. Although the air support greatly diminished the soldier count of the US forces on the battlefield, NAS was running low on ammo. It was then, that Gen. John Warbuck found a sledgehammer on the side of an abandoned barn and proceeded to order a full rush on the battlefield. After having blugeoned over 150 people to death, including the commanding US officer, he forced the United States to withdraw their forces from the fight. At the conclusion of the fight, John Warbuck held the hammer high into the sky for all his countrymen to view. They began chanting "HAMMER! HAMMER! You can't stop the HAMMER! HAIL TO THE HAMMER!" Due to wars that broke out with China and Mexico, the United States never returned to quell the rebellion of NAS, and they received their freedom officially when the United States was nuked to hell. The lyrics in the National Anthem represent the journey these patriots needed to partake in to earn their freedom, and never need to go into an aggressive war again. The lyrics are as follows: Longing eyes turn into the sun Low in the winter Grey as a wolf now the wind has come Cold as a hunter Ride across the sky, thunder roll and lightning fly Gone is the summer What will keep us warm in the winter? Tales of those who died, sword in hand in times gone by Hail to the hammer, Hail to the hammer Narrow eyes turn against the wind Out from the ocean Until the day when we sail again Life is a long pain Ride across the sky, thunder roll and lightning fly Gone is the summer What will keep us warm in the winter? Tales of those who died, sword in hand in times gone by Hail to the hammer, Hail to the hammer To the god of thunder The god that's protecting us all All hail to the giant hunter And hail to the forces of nature all Ride across the sky, thunder roll and lightning fly Gone is the summer What will keep us warm in the winter? Tales of those who died, sword in hand in times gone by Hail to the hammer, Hail to the hammer, Hail to the hammer, Hail to the hammer MTJi5ImbB7g World War III After the Battle of the Barn, Mexico and China declared war on the United States, and ignited World War III, which split the world into thousands of tiny countries. John Warbuck had taken all of his countrymen underground to weather out the nuclear fallout, and when it was safe to return to the surface, the other clans and factions aligned themselves with John Warbuck, and an official Constitution for New Aligned States was drafted, voted on, and passed. The new government was founded on the belief of free speech, personal rights, democracy, and beer. It was on August 25, 2008 at 3:48 PM that the Constitution was ratified, ushering in a new era of peace and prosperity. The Democratic Order The day NAS ratified their constitution, a message arrived for the new High Chancellor John Warbuck from Supreme Leader Mike of Communist Rigalia. The Supreme leader offered entrance into an alliance of nations called The Democratic Order. Due to their declaration of neutrality, this offer had appeal to John Warbuck and the people of NAS, but he tested and tried Supreme Leader Mike with a host of questions. After feeling that this new alliance had NAS's best interests at heart, the first act issued by the new NAS Senate, Parliament, and High Chancellorship was to join. The Democratic Order quickly saw how involved NAS was in their alliance, and how much they wanted to help out. Aid packages began arriving from Birgeland, Mecklenburg, Ciudad de Muerto, and other places. John Warbuck also arranged deals with larger nations to give them 200 infra, 200 land, 20 tech, and 400k in cash for a large sum of money. Combined with the aid received from The Democratic Order, these deals were quite effective in helping to build the infrastructure of the newly founded country. Quickly, trade gates opened, and NAS found themselves able to make their own beer, cars, steel, microchips, and asphalt, while learning how to clean radiation. The Era of Prosperity had finally come, and the approval ratings for John Warbuck skyrocketed. The Senator and Minister After twenty-four days in The Democratic Order, John Warbuck was made a Low Senator, giving him a voice for his country in the government of the great alliance they had joined. The very next week, he was elected Minister of Membership Orientation by the other nations in the order. To this day, John Warbuck holds this position with pride. Over the first five months of NAS's existence, they had grown to 5399.99 infrastructure, 1,611.00 tech, and 29,692.270 Nation Strength. They continue to grow rapidly to this day. Much of this is owed to their friends in The Democratic Order and in repayment of such generosity, NAS has pledged to continue to help build smaller nations in the alliance and to come up with new ideas on how to teach and build these nations, for the glory of TDO. Long live John Warbuck. Long live his beer mug. And love live The Democratic Order!!! * John Warbuck is currently one of very proud few holders of the Democratic Badge of Honor. Signature Music and Culture The people of New Aligned States love the arts, but their appreciation for music almost matches their fanaticism toward beer. They have currently named The Offspring as their National Band, and stadiums and sports arenas are packed any time the band returns to NAS for a tour. The Offspring's music, combined with plenty of beer, allows citizens to express themselves openly, as is such the nature of their government that allows the right to free speech and open expression of their ideas. On another front, Jon Lajoie is also a musical icon with his blend of "everyday normal humor" and upbeat tempo. Although not declared to be their national musical representative, he is practically worshipped. NAS citizens are extremely found of their beer. New Aligned States is not only the largest producer of beer in the world, but they are also the world's smallest exporter of beer. Although other forms of alcohol are generally acceptable to the people of NAS, beer is a must have at any sporting event, concert, movie, get together, or profession. If you attempt to take a NAS citizen's beer, prepate to lose an arm. Category:Music and Culture